


With every small disaster,

by cruciomysoul



Series: How do you spell love? [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Stripper, Stripper AU, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i let the water run still.<br/>{Prompt - Student/Teacher}</p>
            </blockquote>





	With every small disaster,

It wasn't that Tim enjoyed it. Okay, well, maybe he did enjoy it a  _little-_ the way they threw their cash at him, how hands reached out oh so close, but never touching, oh no, to touch was forbidden, how he could see the hunger in their eyes and hidden fantasies lurking within- oh, who was he kidding, Tim enjoyed it a lot.

Because it was fun. Because it paid his rent, made sure he had enough food on the table. It lost him some sleep, but, well, you can't have everything.

Tim never picked his own music. That choice went to the person willing to pay the highest sum, or Bart- whoever was faster really. (It was usually Bart, which was a damn shame, because he picked the most unorthodox music.)

That night, he was dancing to  _Prayer in C_ , just moving, staying relatively in the shadows, waiting for someone to request him. Monday nights were always quiet, but so were Sunday nights, and Wednesdays. It wasn't always guaranteed he'd get picked, but that was okay, it wasn't as if no picking meant no money. It did mean he could go home a little earlier, however.

 _Ten more minutes,_  he thought, glancing slyly at the half hidden clock,  _And I'll retire for the night._

Tim closed his eyes, not because it was easier to dance with the shut or anything, because believe him it wasn't- do you know how many times he's tried that, and accidentally walked into a pole, or fallen off of the stage? Far, far too many times. And they weren't exactly injuries he could easily explain to people. He closed them because it was the only way he could avoid trying to count down the minutes.

His internal clock told him less than three minutes had gone by when there was a tap on his shoulder. Tim cracked his eyes open to see Bart sashaying around him, glitter and all, winking and motioning to the left.

"Can't keep his eyes off you." Bart mouthed, and Tim followed his directions, and let his mouth turn up, into a nice smile that reflected in his eyes, showed off his white, straight teeth. Inviting him in.

It worked like a charm, and before he knew it, Tim had been slipped a couple notes, and asked, in a voice that was  _just right_  if he'd mind doing a private show, and just like that, Tim and this stranger were alone in a booth.

He looked to be in his mid twenties. No more than 6 or 7 years older than 19 year old Tim, at most.

He smelled lightly of cigarette smoke, clad in business suit that really looked out of place on his body. Well, the tie did, at any rate. The shirt was pretty nice, and the blazer was no longer in sight.

He had a pretty face. His clothes were fitting in all the right places. He was in shape.

The music was a little muffled in here, but they could both still clearly hear the instrumental track from the main lobby.

"What's your name?" Tim was asked, just as he started to move, his customer's voice husky, sounding even better than before. Tim subconsciously licked his lips.

"Jackson," He'd be lying if he said he didn't lower his voice too, make it match his, "Yours?"

"Jason."

Some of them were talkers, some of them were eerily silent. Jason seemed like the kind in the middle, which was honestly Tim's favourite type.

Foregoing the initial teasing stunt he was 'supposed' to do before hand, Tim lowered himself into Jason's lap. He was trying to speed things up, just a little, because you know, it  _was_  a school night and everything.

It wasn't before long that Jason's hands ghosted up slightly, as if trying to reach for Tim's hips.

"No touching," Tim quipped, and the man - Jason, Tim corrected himself - made a show of sitting on his hands. It made Tim smirk a little, at least.

There wasn't really anything remarkable after that. They both got what they wanted out of it- Tim, his money, Jason a good time.

It was just after one when Tim reached his bed, ignoring the smells that lingered on him- the horrible smoke from the machines, and the slightly softer but equally pungent whiff of cigarettes.

* * *

"I hope the new teacher isn't too strict." Kon shrugged, not really that interested. It was one of the reasons Tim liked him- he didn't ask invasive questions, didn't wonder why Tim never ventured out with them at night, didn't question the occasional injury.

Whoever it was that was supposed to be teaching them English Literature for the year hadn't shown up yet, so Kon and Tim selected seats towards the back of the room, letting the rest fill in around them.

It was a pretty big class, with the option being so popular.

The bell sounded around them all, but it made little difference. No one stopped talking, not until the classroom door opened again and in walked their new teacher.

Tim could have sworn he almost had a heart attack.

"What the  _fuck_." Tim hissed, eyes wide, face heating up ever so slightly. He knew he couldn't stop the blush from taking over, so he quickly hid his face, shielding it from view with one of the textbooks.

He was damn sure that hadn't gone unnoticed, and when he peeked up a couple of seconds later, he was right- there was Jason, a little slack jawed, and looking desperately like he wished he'd walked into the wrong classroom.

"You okay?" Kon whispered, leaning over slightly. Tim just nodded.

Yeah, he was fine, absolutely in tip top shape. Not that he'd given their new teacher a lap dance the night before, oh no, nothing like that, hahaha.

God damn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was okay! (it;s a little bit longer than short)
> 
> Also, if anyone else wants to request the list of numbers is here (or make up your own)
> 
> i just realised i make tim 19 in practically everything haha oh well


End file.
